To Save a Life
by J. Maria
Summary: There's always a time in a companion's life when they have to leave the Doctor for good. Part Four of the 'Nine's First Fallen Companion' series.


Title: To Save a Life  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-13  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Buffyverse, Davies owns the newest bit of the Whoverse  
Spoilers: none really, set post 'Chosen' and probably 'Rose' at least of series one, though it has a 'Parting of the Ways' feel to it.  
Characters: Ninth Doctor, Rose Tyler, Dawn Summers  
Summary: There's always a time in a companion's life when they have to leave the Doctor for good.  
Words: 1098  
A/N: My first Whoverse crossing. Also, it went from a 145 word drabble about the Doctor's companions to this. All because I made a picture of the three of them…

_To Save a Life_

"You see what your problem is then?" the Doctor asked, hands balled into his pockets as he circled the alien that was bent on invading the earth this week. "You've underestimated my companions."

Rose Tyler and Dawn Summers each gave him a peculiar look as the words sunk in. What was the Doctor talking about? How were they the alien's problem?

"Sure, most of the Earth is inhabited by these stupid little monkeys who wouldn't know how to act if someone slapped it into them. But these two are above the cut. I don't just pick anyone to be my companions, and these girls are special. These are girls who see, who know, who feel more than any of you can imagine. They're special to me, and when you took them, it was the first and last mistake you'll ever make," the Doctor's voice went very low. He gave a grim smile, "Dawn, Rose? Come here."

Dawn scrambled across the warehouse floor, Rose not far behind her. Her skin started tingling like it did whenever she was in the TARDIS, and she could hear the distinctive whine the ship made whenever it was landing. The alien's six eyes grew wide with fear as it and it's cohorts began fading in a bright green glow. There was one tinny-sounding scream as they disappeared. Dawn gently smacked the Doctor's shoulder as the TARDIS appeared again and her sight started blurring.

"I'm not a human transporter," Dawn muttered as her knees buckled.

"Then it was a good thing they weren't human," the Doctor chuckled as he grabbed onto her. Rose fumbled nervously with the key to the TARDIS.

"I'm also not a car starter or a valet."

"No, you're not. You're one of my girls."

"Yeah, well, can you give me a little head's up next time you plan on using me to ship off alien annoyances?"

"There won't be a next time."

"That's what you said last time," Dawn sighed, her eyes fluttering close as she drifted into a very deep sleep.

When she woke up a few hours later, Dawn was back in her room in the TARDIS. The Doctor watched her from the doorway. She gave him a weak smile as she pushed herself up off of the bed.

"Is it time for the talk, then?" Dawn asked quietly. He frowned at her. "You told me the first time this happened that one day we'd have to have the talk. This is that day, isn't it?"

"I suppose it is," he replied, head down.

"And if I refuse? If I say I won't go?" Tears filled her eyes. She wasn't ready to go.

"I'd still make you go. Leave you somewhere in London, find some trick to make you go."

"You're not that kind of man," Dawn cried.

"I'm not a man. I'm the Doctor."

"And I'm one of your girls! I'm your companion!"

"And it's killing you, draining you of the energy that made you. One more trip through time, one more sending off of aliens, and you might never wake up."

"Or I might get hit by a bus, or killed in a ritual sacrifice by demons or aliens or just crazy people! There is no guarantee about anything in my life, so if I'm gonna live it, I might as well be doing what I want!" Dawn sobbed angrily.

"It's better this way."

Dawn buried her face in her hands. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. Not her and her Doctor, not her and Rose, not her travels. But this was how he was ending it for her. By trying to save her life, he was taking away the best part of it.

"Will someone else replace me? A new special girl for the broken one? Someone to keep Rose company once I'm gone?" she asked quietly, once the tears had lessened.

"No one will ever replace you, Dawn Summers. No one can."

The TARDIS landed back in London a few hours later, just a block from the skyscraper the Watcher's Council owned and the penthouse where Buffy lived. Rose stood by the door, tears in her own eyes at the loss of her friend, and the Doctor had his back to the door, watching her as she made her way across the TARDIS.

She hugged him tightly, not wanting to let this go at all. He smiled down at her, and Dawn kissed him gently on the lips. She'd always wanted to do that, and this could be her last chance to ever do it.

"You take care of our Rose," Dawn murmured. "Don't let her get kidnapped too much."

"With this one? She's a magnet for danger, just like you."

"That's what makes us special, and why you keep choosing us," Dawn laughed shakily. "I won't ever see you again, will I?"

"No, most likely you won't."

Dawn blinked back more tears. She knew it would hurt to say goodbye, she just hadn't known it would hurt quite this much. She let go of the Doctor and went to Rose. The two friends hugged tightly.

"Don't let him be too alone, Rosie," Dawn whispered. "Hold his hand, and never let him go it alone. He's our Doctor, but he still needs minding."

"So do you," Rose cried.

"Yeah, but he needs you more than ever. You're still his special girl. The one who sees and knows and feels more than anyone."

"He said that about the both of us, though!"

"I'm just the first of us two to fall, Rose," Dawn smiled. "You gotta be strong for him. And live every second of it, for me?"

"I will."

Dawn gathered up her things and gave them a big, fake smile as she turned around to wave goodbye. She hadn't even gotten around the corner when she heard the TARDIS' alarm going off. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she fished her cell phone out of her pocket. Her fingers shook as she dialed Buffy's number.

They would move on, her Doctor and Rose. Rose and the Doctor would be safe together, trip around the known and unknown universe together, saving lives and destroying evil things. And Dawn would be alone again, forgotten and overlooked. She'd go back to the Council and be the sympathy hire, the powerless and useless one again.

He'd let her go to save her life, and it was breaking her heart. How could anything be normal again? How could she be normal?

"Buffy? Hey, it's me. I'm home," Dawn sniffled as her sister spoke. "Yes, for good."


End file.
